


celebration

by riahk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahk/pseuds/riahk
Summary: During the annual festival held in her honor, Annette — goddess of love, passion and beauty — hosts a very special visitor.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 20





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> More deity AU? More deity AU.
> 
> The prompt for this piece was simply ‘Annette as Aphrodite, Annette being pampered.’ Can’t argue with that! And Felix is here, but whether he’s a god himself or just a very, very fortunate mortal is up for debate — after all, Aphrodite took many lovers, both divine and not. I’ll leave the interpretation up to the reader. :) Enjoy!

Midsummer weighs the air thick with humidity as Annette steps barefoot through her lush courtyard, curling her toes into wet grass and striding alongside wild roses. Her temple’s garden is small, punctuated by a modest pond upon which slender-necked swans float leisurely, but it is sanctuary enough for a goddess partial to intimate meetings. Overlooking the water, stone columns rise into the elegant silhouette of a monopteros; resting on the smooth marble steps, contemplating the scenery, her guest awaits.

He sits with the casual dignity of a seasoned warrior, shoulders back and neck stretched tall, appropriately shirtless in the seasonal heat. "They're celebrating you out there," he says, looking up at her with eyes the color of maplewood; when they catch the sunlight, Annette is mesmerized by shimmering flecks of gold. Felix draws a line down her body with his gaze, settling again on the surrounding view, and in the silence they can hear the faint chatter of a crowd, cries of praise and adoration.

"They’re certainly enjoying themselves," Annette replies, visions of revelry and ceremony fresh on her mind. "I'm ready for a break."

She lowers to join him, but Felix pops suddenly to his feet, their heads nearly colliding as he rises. "Hold it," he says, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Over here," he whispers, nudging her further up the steps and under the shade of the pavilion. Annette's eyes widen when she sees what he’s prepared.

It is a veritable cornucopia of offerings: laid out on a colorfully woven tapestry are indigo-dyed silk pillows, cases of incense, and vials of perfume, among other comforts. Bottles of wine and jars of pickled fish and vegetables sit beside sweet-scented pastries, and she even spots a beautifully-crafted porcelain tea set. They are goods procured from all across the known world, a collection befitting the man who’s walked its furthest reaches and beyond.

“You brought… all this?” Annette asks, her heart fluttering with joy.

Felix guides her down to the pillows. “I was gone a long time, wasn’t I?”

After a moment of thought, Annette can vividly picture the last time they met, when Felix had so ferociously consumed her; when he’d held her so tightly and learned her so absolutely that he would know every inch of her blindfolded; when he’d tattooed her body with kisses and touches and, as always, left her wanting. The sun had beaten down on them with a similar force back then, too. Had it already been a year?

"Here," Felix says, picking up an alabaster box carved into the shape of a seashell from the horde of presents and twisting it open, dipping his fingers into the thick ointment sealed inside. "Oil infused with myrrh from the east," he explains, taking her foot gently in his hand and massaging the scented substance into the smooth skin of her calf. "And honey," he adds, tickling her ankle with kisses. "So you taste even sweeter."

Annette hums at the touch of fingers and lips and skin on skin, but she’s waited a long time for this moment. “Felix,” she sings, wresting her leg from his grip and maneuvering it around his side, hooking his back and tugging him closer. “I appreciate the gifts, but I’m most excited to see _you_ ,” she says, placing her foot back down on the ground and parting her legs; the loose fabric of her dress falls away and reveals her ginger-tufted pussy.

Before she can get out any more words Felix is on her, closing the distance with a moan-inducing kiss, momentum landing Annette’s head on soft feather down. This is the Felix she knows: assertive and hungry and willing to do anything to see her smile. Right now she’s grinning wide, bubbling with laughter as Felix nibbles along her neck, clear evidence of his own arousal pressing through his clothing. His hand traces down the contour of her waist and hips and plays over her folds, circling her clit and making her gush.

“I suppose I can still spoil you like this,” he muses, traveling over her body until Annette can only see the crown of his head clearing the curve of her stomach. He is methodical: first, three kisses to the inside of each thigh; then his lips press to her entrance, tongue swirling around the edge before pushing inside. His fingers fan out against the firm flesh of her thighs and he spreads her wide as Annette whines with need for him. Her voice soars and echoes off the stone dome above them and Felix’s mouth migrates up to suck on her swollen clit, slipping thick digits into her cunt. Annette runs her hands over her breasts, pinching her hardening nipples and crying out for more.

Then she catches gold-dusted eyes watching her with a determined intensity, burning into her and fueling her core. “Felix,” she gasps, hips shaking against him. “Please… I need you,” she huffs, one hand groping into his dark hair and tugging up. He’s here, and she wants to _see_ him, to let that volatile gaze set her on fire. Luckily, the man is eager to please, and in an instant he’s crawled back up to loom over her, arms planted on either side of her shoulders. “Please,” she begs again, her hands following the slope of his neck and the set of his jaw, cupping his cheeks and sliding her fingertips desperately along the ridges of his ears.

Felix maneuvers himself into her with deft precision, hips rocking gently and his own whines of pleasure mingling with her own. “Annette,” he breathes, eyes shining down on her like the sun, filling her with warmth. “I missed you.”

She pulls him down into a kiss, savoring him, the overwhelming abundance of his presence. “Welcome back,” she says as ecstatic tears bud and stick in her long lashes. In his arms, in the throes of her passion and blessed by his worship, she's never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The festival referenced, for those curious, is based on Aphrodisia, a celebration of Aphrodite that's still observed in parts of Greece today.
> 
> And if you enjoy FE3H x Deities, again I am compelled to point you in the direction of this lovely project and pantheon: https://fe3hdeityzine.crd.co/#pantheon
> 
> Finally, I'm on twitter @riahk if you want to hang out and listen to me talk about my many story ideas, 5% of which I actually end up writing.


End file.
